


Андроиды не умирают

by WN (W_N)



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Summary: Джон приходит в себя после масштабного взрыва на площади города, но не спешит принимать решительных действий. Его беспокоит другое.
Relationships: Dorian & John Kennex
Kudos: 1





	Андроиды не умирают

— Андроиды не умирают. Слышишь, Джон? У андроидов даже нет сердца. А душа — это так, пустяки, что с ней станется? — Так говорил Дориан за час до трагедии. Или за два. Джон не помнит.

На асфальте густое месиво из человеческой крови и синтетических волокон, прежде служивших андроидам подобием кожи. Обугленные провода, выжженные платы и микросхемы — всё валяется вперемешку с осколками стёкол и деревянными щепками, с кусками одежды и обуви, с фрагментами покорёженного металла.

Мир вокруг движется будто в замедленной съёмке. «Это последствия взрыва», — говорит себе Джон. К его огромному удивлению, он вовсе не умер, только, похоже, нехило ударился головой: перед глазами лениво плывут разноцветные пятна, а по виску тонкой струйкой стекает кровь.

Джон пытается сосредоточиться. Фокусируется. Изнутри открывает дверь автомобиля.

В нос резко бьёт запах горелого пластика. Джона сразу же начинает мутить. Он нервно сглатывает: один раз, другой, но организм не выдерживает, и Джон едва не захлёбывается собственной рвотой. Он пытается сделать глубокий вдох, но кислород — слишком большая роскошь в сложившейся ситуации. От дыма щиплет глаза, от криков и стонов раненых закладывает уши. Джон хочет найти и собственноручно убить того гада, который ответственен за этот взрыв. Но пока он находит только обломки MX-ов: их полностью раскуроченные головы, раздробленные грудные пластины, куски нелепых ушей и абсолютно безжизненных глаз. Джон не чувствует к уничтоженным роботам сострадание, только брезгливость и толику отвращения.

Джон пробует навскидку определить количество жертв, но быстро бросает это занятие. Сосчитать трупы едва ли возможно, да и заниматься этим должны другие. Например, Дориан.

Внезапная мысль обжигает Джона. Дориан... Как только он мог забыть?!

Джон по периметру обходит всю площадь, то и дело натыкаясь на разбитые автомобили и чудом уцелевших людей. Но он не медик, а значит, не может оказать пострадавшим квалифицированную помощь, а если бы даже и мог, то не стал бы, не убедившись, что Дориан в безопасности.

Через пятнадцать минут, когда Джон почти теряет надежду, он наконец-то находит его, своего Дориана, уникального и единственного, самого лучшего напарника. Но увиденное повергает Джона в абсолютнейший шок.

Андроид сидит, опираясь спиной на стену, поблёскивая голубыми зрачками и совершенно не двигаясь.

То, что когда-то было руками и ногами, теперь просто куча металлолома. Видеть оторванные конечности Джону не впервой, но наблюдать в таком состоянии Дориана — невыносимо. Джон на мгновение закрывает глаза.

«Это сон, очередной дурной сон, — думает он. — Такого не может быть. Только не с ним, не со мной, не с нами.»

— Джон, — негромко зовёт Дориан — растерянный, дезориентированный, — ты в порядке?

— Жить буду, — Джон кое-как выдавливает из себя улыбку. — Ну-ка, давай, надо вытащить тебя отсюда.

Голосовой интерфейс Дориана ещё работает, но системы неумолимо продолжают отказывать. В голове андроида зияет дыра, искры рассыпаются во все стороны. Вот-вот произойдёт замыкание.

— Джон, мне страшно. Разве такое возможно?

— Молчи. Экономь силы, они тебе ещё пригодятся.

— Я так не думаю. — Каждое слово даётся Дориану с огромным трудом. Джон с отчаяньем понимает, что конец уже близок.

— Держись, Дориан, не умирай. Только не здесь, не сейчас. Скоро мы отвезём тебя к Руди...

Джон выволакивает напарника из зоны боевых действий, стараясь не смотреть на его плечи и бёдра, после которых нет ничего, игнорируя боль в собственной повреждённой ноге, не замечая, как кровь из виска струится уже по шее и насквозь пропитывает воротник куртки.

— Дориан. Дориан, ты меня слышишь?

Андроид впервые за долгое время молчит.

— Дориан!

Едкая солёная жидкость застилает Джону глаза. «Это слёзы, — запоздало осознаёт он. — Слёзы боли, слёзы отчаянья, слёзы потери».

Дориан обмякает в его руках и в тот же момент становится невероятно тяжёлым.

Джон оседает на землю, крепко прижимая к себе то, что осталось от синтетика. В широко раскрытых глазах Дориана отражается огненно-красное небо.

— Как же так, — бессвязно бормочет Джон. — Чем я заслужил такое?.. Это я должен был умереть. Я, не ты. Не ты!

Джон глотает солёные слёзы и, сотрясаясь всем телом, всхлипывает, а в голове его бьётся одна только фраза, нелогичная и невероятно фальшивая: «Андроиды не умирают. Слышишь, Джон?..»

Но Джон слышит лишь пустоту.


End file.
